


You're Just as Worthless as Any Other

by TheGrammarHawk



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Possession, Swearing, bc it's takumi and i like to hurt him, don't ship this but i'm here to make content lol??, for thotkumi on tumblr omg, wait fuck what if i do ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: written for thotkumi.tumblr.comRobkumi- in which Robin heads off to bed, and Takumi is all too awake. (Un)Luckily Grima decides now is a good time to be possessive.





	You're Just as Worthless as Any Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thotkumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thotkumi).



> lmao written for thotkumi on tumblr bc she's v thirsty for content and I live to serve ;000  
> my main: rainbowgrimreaper  
> positivity: yourloveandsupport  
> cosplay/ask blog: askmaplemaddie  
> video games: pressingmybuttons (if you're reading this,,, you prob want this one lol)  
> Enjoy I guess??? <3

Strong arms wrapped around a lean torso as it slid into the bed, a muffled sigh pressed into the warm shoulder. The room was dark, only the faintest of starlight wafting into the room from the mostly-covered windows.

A huff of laughter escaped Robin as he ran his fingers through the tangled mess of hair. “What are you doing still awake? It’s two in the morning, you’re not exactly a night owl…”

The archer scowled, snuggling deeper into the tactician’s arms. “You’re the one up reading until this late, you hypocrite. It’s just… cold in bed, without you.”

Robin’s lips quirked up to a smile at the small yawn that ended the other’s sentence, rolling his eyes. Takumi was as emotional as he was stubborn, and unfortunately the Hoshidan prince never liked showing weakness, even to his partner. But after all the time they’d been together, he’d have to be _daft_ to not recognize when the younger had had a nightmare.

He loathed how little confidence Takumi had in himself. This man – he was nothing short of perfect in Robin’s eyes. His smile was warmer and brighter than the sun, and _gods_ , the upper body strength he had wasn’t just put to good use for archery…

But he was so _fragile_. He hated it, he hated that the simplest of things could fracture such a magnificent being. Anankos was vile, sapping all of the happiness, all the _love_ out of Takumi’s soul. Twisting him, corrupting him, some days turning him into an empty vessel that was more of the dragon god than the skilled prince.

It was _one_ thing to hate people in general, frankly it was entirely _unforgiveable_ to steadily chip away at a single person’s insecurities–

Takumi glanced up in the dark, sensing his lover’s tensing. He couldn’t exactly say he was surprised to see violently scarlet eyes staring back at him instead of kind, honey-brown ones.

Just _great_. All he had wanted was some comfort and affection from his boyfriend, and instead _this_ bastard just makes himself known.

Grima scowled in the dark, fangs glinting sharply in the otherwise soft light. Not really thinking, he tightened his hold, and Takumi found himself being pressed into the other’s warm chest.

“Don’t fucking listen to that other asshole.”

Whatever Takumi had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t going to be listening to Grima say _that_. Mood souring, he bit back at the god of destruction: “Robin didn’t say anything – besides, I actually _care_ about Robin, so I’m going to listen to _him_ –” He forced himself to not push away Grima, if he did – it’d be like pushing away Robin, and he _couldn’t_ chance hurting him, not the only one that still seemed to _love_ him–

“Not _that_ one,” Grima hissed, resting his chin on the top of Takumi’s head, “the _other_ one.”

It hit Takumi sharply, but sent him into further confusion.

Why would Grima tell him to stop listening to Anankos?

“He’s a piece of shit,” Grima supplied with a growl, as if he could hear Takumi’s thoughts, “I don’t get his motivations. He’s choosing to prey on only the people he thinks are weak and unusable! That’s bullshit! Just wipe out humanity for no fucking reason?

“At least _I_ want to level the world because _all_ people are garbage. Lazing about and then asking me to deliver them – the _fuck_ , why would I just let myself be used? At least your world is _respectful_ to all deities, light and dark. Mine just keeps making me out as the villain and smears my name!”

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” Takumi replied, cheeky. Perhaps he… didn’t desire Grima’s company, but the deity was clearly doing _something_ right. Somehow, he felt… less cold.

A hand left Takumi’s hair to squish his cheek down, a white eyebrow cocked at him in the darkness. “I don’t _care_. I’m just trying to – fuck it, I’m just trying to tell you that you’re just as worthless as any other measly human, you’re not any less than the other worms. It’s disgusting, but Robin seems to think of you as _better_ than other people.”

Ignoring the blush blossoming across his face, Takumi shoved Grima’s offending hand away, a whine escaping. “Give me my boyfriend back so I can sleep, asswipe.”

They settled into silence, Takumi trying to pretend in vain that the fell dragon’s words hadn’t… comforted him, somewhat.

He wasn’t any worse than any other person. Robin thought he was even better.

Thin fingers began to ghost through his hair in a familiar way, followed by a sigh. “Sorry about that. Not entirely sure what provoked him to be a dick, this time. Are you… okay?”

“I’m fine,” came the whispered reply, a soft kiss pressing against the dark skin of Robin’s neck in assurance, “for once the dastard wasn’t being completely awful.”

“Oh,” Robin put simply, unsure what to make of that. Grima… not being a total ass? Was he sick? Did he need to go to a wyvern vet and hope they could treat the dragon god before Robin, too, succumbed to what was surely delirium?

He glanced down to the muscular, yet small, man at his side. In the moment’s calm, he’d already fallen back to sleep.

He pressed a kiss to his temple, suppressing a soft chuckle. He could worry about Grima losing all sense some other time.

For now, it was quiet.


End file.
